For Real
by RKaddict001
Summary: Kenshin and Tomoe broke up leaving kenshin heart broken. Kenshin asked Kaoru to pretend to be his new girlfriend to make Tomoe jealous. But Kaoru is starting to fall in love with kenshin. KK Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kenshin and Tomoe broke up. Kenshin still loves Tomoe and wants her back and asked his friend Kaoru for help. He asked Kaoru to pretend that she is his new girlfriend to make Tomoe jealous. But there is one problem – Kaoru is starting to fall for kenshin. So how does a girl deal with this problem?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I repeat I don't own it.

__

_**Note: This story is based on real life.**_

Kenshin was waiting outside a classroom door. He was waiting for someone. He looked really depressed and sad. From the looks of his eyes, he was crying. He wasn't really a kind of guy who would cry easily, he was strong and he doesn't show any weaknesses. But now it was it was different.

He just broke up with Tomoe, his very first girlfriend and his first love. The way they broke up really hurt him. He caught her cheating on him, he saw her doing inappropriate things a girl must not do to other guys if she already has a boyfriend. In other words he saw her making out with another guy in a party.

_Flashback:_

Kenshin entered the house of his friend who had a party. It was really noisy and lots of people were already drunk even though the night is still young. Then a tall figure approached him.

"Oh hi Kenshin! I thought you're not attending this party?" asked Sano. He was Kenshin's to be brother-in-law as they always teased him. Sano's girlfriend is Megumi who is Kenshin's younger sister, which is why they knew each other.

"I changed my mind and I decided to surprise Tomoe since today is also our anniversary. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Um I think she is upstairs in the room right next to the stairs." Answered Sano.

"Ok thanks, see you later. Where's my sister anyway?"

"She's with her friends in the living room. Should I call her for you?"

"No, thanks anyway. Talk to you later man, I have to find Tomoe."

Then Kenshin went up to the stairs and saw a room. He decided to knock first but then when he was about to knock on the door he stopped. He was thinking of surprising her, so he decided to go inside without knocking. He entered the room bringing his bouquet of flowers for Tomoe.

When he was inside the room, he saw something that shocked him out. He dropped the bouquet of flowers for Tomoe on the floor. He just saw Tomoe in the arms of another guy and they were kissing. But the guy was not just some other guy from their school but it was his bestfriend. His bestfriend. Akira and Tomoe who was supposed to be the one his trusted the most betrayed him.

He then said, " why?" He was still shocked from the incident. He then went out with his mind still shocked and confused. He didn't say anything and kept on walking oblivious to the voice of Tomoe who was shouting to him.

"Kenshin let me explain this please." Shouted Tomoe. But Kenshin still kept on walking.

After a few hours he arrived in his house. His house was kinda big because they were rich. His dad was a famous businessman and his mom died when he was still really young. His mom died because of Tuberculosis and he really didn't know much of his mom except that they have the same appearance. Then one of their maids greeted him.

"Good evening master. How was the party?"

"Sorry Tae-san, I am not really in the mood right now to talk."

He went up to his room and plunge himself into his bed. Then moments later his phone rang. He went to the table to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kenshin" It was Tomoe who called him but out of respect he didn't put the phone down. Tomoe continued, "I wanted to talk to you about the incident awhile ago. Kenshin, I'm really sorry about it and I was planning on breaking up with you. I think that I'm falling out of love for you and what I feel for you before is now what I feel for Akira. I'm really sorry that I didn't say this to you sooner. Is it okay if we are still going to be friends?"

"Yeah it okay." In truth, it was not okay, he felt really bad.

"Oh thank you kenshin. I hope you could find someone else better than me. Bye kenshin I have to go now."

"Bye" was all that kenshin could say then he put the phone down.

'Oh tomoe, why do you have to do this to me. I trusted you but what did you do? You betrayed my trust'

Then Kenshin got out his iPod and listened to a song. It was a song by Frankie J.

_How do you cope when _

_The one you love is with somebody else _

_And there's nothing you could do about it? _

_How do I deal with_

_The fact that you had a chance _

_But you chose to turn away for your career? _

_I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin' _

_It's something that I had to do, _

_But nobody said that it would hurt so bad, _

_So how do I live...how do I deal without you? _

Kenshin was mad at Tomoe and Akira for betraying his trust. He was mad at himself for letting be fooled. But still. But he still loves her. How could he easily forget about her when she was his first love. It was really hard to forget about her. He still loves her very much and he will do anything to have her back. He will open her eyes and let her see that see didn't love Akira and it was just an infatuation. He will let her see that the one she loves is him, Kenshin Himura all along who is meant for her.

_Flashback ends_

RRRRRRRRiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!

The bell rang which made him snap out from his daydream. Then people began rushing out of the door. He was looking for someone. But he could not spot her because of all the people rushing out of the door to the hallway.

Then suddenly someone called him out, "Kenshin?"

------------------------------------

I am so mean….. heheheheh…… There is one clue to who kenshin is looking for. It is not Tomoe. I felt bad for kenshin but I have to do it for the story. But I would sure make Tomoe suffer. (Smirking evilly) Sorry for those who like Tomoe, I also like Tomoe but I hate her in this story.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

---

--

-

I glanced up to look at the clock to know what time is it already. I really am getting bored with this subject. Why did I have to sign up for this class? I know its optional but I was interested on learning new languages. If I knew that it would be this boring then I wouldn't have.

It was already 5:15. Yes! 15 more minutes to go then I'm free for the rest of the day. The teacher was oblivious about my classmates not listening to him. Some were already asleep and some were chattering and some were scribbling down something in their notebooks. Well I guess I think so but maybe he knows but doesn't care about it. It's not his lost, it's ours anyways.

I quickly copied the notes on the board and after copying all of them I placed it back in my red backpack. I started counting down the remaining time. After 55 counts the bell rang.

I quickly got my backpack and hanged it on my left shoulder. I waited patiently for our teacher to dismiss us. After he got his things ready he dismissed us. I quickly ran to the door but I was not the first one to reach it. It was my bestfriend Misao who got there first. The others were still chatting and doing some other things.

When I went out Misao was already out of sight. I know that every after school we would not be together because she is always in a hurry going home or maybe my guess is true that she is seeing someone. Well Misao always talks to me about boys and I would often just shrugged it of. I don't like talking about boys. Its not that I don't like guys I even have crushes, it's just that I feel uneasy if I talk about them.

By now I was already by the hallway and I was about to go to my locker when I saw some familiar red hair.

Why is he here anyway?

He doesn't usually talk to me or even visited me in our classroom. But before I get to conclusions, I must first know if it is really him.

So I called out his name, "Kenshin?" I asked in a questioning tone.

He looked around to find the source of the voice. When he turned his back to face me, I was shocked to see him like that. It is the first time I see him in this condition. I always admire him for being so strong and never let his feelings affect him. But I guess I was wrong.

I look at him closely. His eyes were kind of puffy and red, evidences of crying. Mind you boys also cry. He then spoke to me, "Can I talk to you privately?"

"Yeah, sure. Are you okay by the way?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you everything later."

"Where do you want to talk?" I asked him while eyeing him.

"Anywhere." He answered.

"Okay. Let's just go to the place where less students are." He nodded and we started walking.

I guess you want to know who he is.

Well… He is Kenshin Himura. He is my childhood friend but then as we grew up we started to drift apart. He is also my cousin's boyfriend. He and Tomoe have been dating for about 2 years now and I was the one who introduced them.

Our walk was really silent. We never spoke a single word since we were both in deep thought. I wonder what happened to him. I guess I'm going to find it out later.

When we arrived at our destination, we were just looking at the surrounding and went near the shade of the tree. We were under a cherry blossom tree. It was windy and my hair was flowing in the air and so as his long red hair.

I decided to break the silence by asking him some questions.

"Why do you want to speak to me? Is there something wrong?"

There was a long pause before he answered. He took a deep sigh.

"I guess I have to tell you everything then." He finally spoke.

He then began to narrate everything that happened. I can't believe that Tomoe did that to him. But I guess it's believable because Tomoe isn't really that nice ever since we were kids. She is also the reason why Kenshin and me started to drift apart.

"So why are you telling me all this?" I asked him not in a mean way but in a curious and sympathetic tone.

"I have a favor to ask you if you wouldn't mind?"

"I won't." He looked at me and smiled sadly.

"I don't want to waste any time, I want to get to the point…

Would you pretend to be my girlfriend? I want to make Tomoe jealous and maybe she would want me back. I know that I'm a fool for doing this but its…it's just that I still love her."

I took a deep breath and thought over it. I like to help him but pretending to be his girlfriend is not I would like to do.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"No, I can't. I'm really sorry. You'll just have to find another girl." He frowned and looked at me with his pleading eyes. And he pleaded.

"Please Kaoru. You're the only one who can help me. It's just pretending to be my girlfriend and what is your loss anyway if you would help me?"

Yeah he was right. What is my loss if I would help him? Nothing.

"But why does it have to be me? There are a lot of girls prettier than me that would make Tomoe jealous. I'm not pretty and I'm a sweaty tomboy as they always say. Tomoe would just laughed at you for choosing me." I explained to him.

"That is where you're very wrong Kaoru. Tomoe is always very jealous of you. She once told me that ever since she's young she always admire you and at the same time be jealous of you. Even though you're not that pretty and your tomboyish, you have are always happy, energetic, compassionate and kind. She always admires your traits."

I was shocked at his response. I never knew Tomoe admires me or even the thought of her being jealous of me. What I always knew was the other way around. I was the one who was jealous of her. When she arrived everyone close to me all abandoned me and favors her more and now I'm just a nothing.

"I have to think about it."

"Please Kaoru for old times' sake. It's just liked the old times when we were still close friends."

"Okay I'll pretend to be you girlfriend. But remember this I'm not just doing this for you but also for me." I told him after deciding that it was the best thing I could do. His face lightened up.

"Thank you Kaoru. You don't know how much this means to me." He said and he kissed my cheek. Which forced me to blush.

I smiled at him. Did I just do the right thing or did I make myself get into trouble?

"Ummm… Kaoru… I have to go so I'll just call you later about the plans." He said while returning to his serious face. I nodded in return.

"Bye" I bid him farewell.

"Bye, see you soon. And by the way, you're not ugly. For me you are really beautiful."

"Yeah right! You're just saying that because I'm helping you." I told him but deep inside I hoped that it was really true.

"No, I really meant it." He said facing me while walking away.

I looked at his retreating form while I sat down under the tree. I just stared until I can't see his retreating form anymore.

Oh Kenshin you're really are a fool… Why can't you just forget about Tomoe? I have the feeling that you're plans will just make things more complicated.

I hope I'm not regretting anything I did today…

-----

AN: How was it? I really want to make this a drama but I can't make it a pure drama and romance because my funny side will always be there. I hope you get what I mean. And also…I'm sorry for the long update. The reason is because I can only write stories especially drama when I'm sad or inspired. And this month I'm really stressed at the same time I'm really hyper and happy. So this also the reason why my chapter is not that sad or dramatic. I hope you all understand… And please don't forget to review.

I've also decided that I'll post the lyrics of the song I've been digging into for the past week. If anyone read my recent chapter of 'the letter'… you'll know what I mean because I posted a lyric of a song there.

-

--

---

Goin' Crazy by Natalie

-

Ever since the day you went away

And left me lonely and cold

My life just hasn't been the same

Oh baby no

When I looked into your eyes

The moment that I let you go I just broke down (down)

-

Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice

'Cause the feelin that I feel within no other man

Would ever make me feel so right

It's nice to smile when I get your phone call at night

But I'd rather have you here with me

Right next to me

And I miss the way you hold me tight

-

I've got to let you know I feel so weak without your touch

I never thought that I could ever love a man so much

I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny

For you I'd cross the world for you

I'd do anything

-

That's right baby

I'm goin' crazy

I need to be your lady

I've been thinking lately

That you and me, yes we can make it

Just ride with me, roll with me

I'm in love with you (baby)

-

That's right baby

Im goin' crazy

I need to be your lady

I've been thinking lately

That you and me, yes we can make it

Just ride with me, roll with me

I'm in love with you (baby)

-

Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel

From the moment that I met you it's been so damn real

My heart seems to skip another beat every time we speak

Can't believe I feel so weak

Tell me that you really need me

And you want me

And you miss me

And you love me

I'm your lady

I'll be around waiting for you

Put it down be the woman for you

I'm falling so deep for you

Crazy over you I'm calling

Callin' out to you

What am I gonna do?

It's true no frontin'

It's you ain't no other

I can no longer go on without you

I just break down (down)

-

I've got to let you know I feel so weak without your touch

I never thought that I could ever love a man so much

I've gotta let you know I think that we are destiny

For you I'd cross the world for you

I'd do anything

-

That's right baby

I'm goin' crazy

I need to be your lady

I've been thinking lately

That you and me, yes we can make it

Just ride with me, roll with me

I'm in love with you (baby)

-

That's right baby

I'm goin' crazy

I need to be your lady

I've been thinking lately

That you and me, yes we can make it

Just ride with me, roll with me

I'm in love with you (baby)

-

ooo, crazy,(ooo)

lady (ooo)

lately (ooo)

Baby


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

---

--

-

Chapter 3:

It's been months now since me and Kenshin have been pretending to be together. No one knew about our plans so everyone thought we were really together. And not even one suspected anything.

As everyday we seen each other and spending more time together, I felt something for him as time passes by. Sure by now Tomoe is jealous. I can see it by the look on her face. Anytime soon she would want Kenshin back.

A part of me wants this to be over soon and a part of me wants to make this endless. As time passes, I feel something much more of a friendship and pretend for him. I learned to feel something for him and I know that it is love. It is not a love for a friend or for a family but for a person you want to spend you whole life with.

I want this to end because it is hurting me by knowing that this is all just a pretend. But sometimes I am just contented with this just by seeing him makes me feel happy.

I knew I shouldn't have accepted to be his pretend girlfriend.

Oh how I wish that he would just feel the same way I feel about him. But all he thinks of is Tomoe. He is such a fool for not realizing what is in front of him. What he's doing is making things more complicated. He is so blind.

_---_

_--_

_-_

_(Flasback)_

_I was sitting in a bench alone since it was still really early. Our classes start at around 8:00 and I usually arrive at school one hour earlier._

_Kenshin called me last night and said that he would meet me here by the benches. I really don't know what will happen if everyone will really think that I am his 'girlfriend'. I guess everyone will hate me because everyone in this whole school likes him. They would think that I made him drink some kind of love potion to make him fall in love with me._

_I was reading a book when I heard some whispering. At first I just shrugged it of. I am not very fond of gossiping. Until I heard them mention the name Kenshin. _

_So I decided to listen to what they were saying._

"_Did you hear that Tomoe and Kenshin broke up?" a girl with a long dark brown hair said. _

"_What! Are you sure? What's the reason?" Asked the girl with large curly blond hair._

"_I don't really know. I think because he found out that Tomoe was cheating on him." _

"_Really?" The girl eyed curiously._

_Before I could hear anything more I heard more whispers. Then the people's eyes were now glued unto something. So I decided to know what's the fuss all about and saw that Tomoe was walking toward one of the benches while her finger were interlaced with Akira's._

_Then again I heard more whispers. That is when I saw Kenshin walking towards the school gates. I heard the girls whisper something about him. _

_Every girl in school has the hots for him and is crazy about him. That is why his break up with Tomoe is all over the school. I can hear gossips about Tomoe since they now hated her for cheating on him at the same time happy since he's now free to date anyone._

_Kenshin was not really in a bad mood today compared to yesterday. In fact, he is even smiling. A smile which makes any girls' knees weak. _

_He was walking towards my direction until he was getting nearer and nearer. I just stared at him ignoring the envious gazes I've been receiving by the other girls._

_He then kissed me in the cheeks before I even realize he was in front of me. When I realize that he kissed me, I was blushing fiercely. He then greeted me, " Hey beautiful!"_

"_Hey" I replied weakly since I feel really uncertain with everyone watching me. I can feel everyone flashing angry gazes at me. _

_Kenshin then place his arms all over my shoulder making everyone enraged at me. _

_I glanced over at Tomoe's direction and saw that she is kinda pissed off. She stood up and went somewhere with Akira following her._

_Kenshin started talking to me sweetly and I went with the flow._

_This is really going to be a really long day._

_So that was how our 'act' started._

_----_

_--_

_-_

_(Two weeks after)_

_Today is our school dance and obviously Kenshin is my date. He asked me two days ago if I am going. At first I said no but then he keeps on bugging me saying that I have to go since it would be fun and I won't be staying in this age forever. So in the end I lost and end up going with him._

_I was sitting in the couch watching TV while waiting for him. My parents were out of town today so I was left alone in the house for the whole week. I was watching one of the reruns of 'Friends'. I was laughing my heart out when the doorbell rang._

_I stood up and went to the door. When I opened the door, I saw Kenshin wearing a tux and he looked really handsome. I stared at him for a while then he spoke, "Hi! Ready to go?"_

"_Ummm… Yeah, do you want to come in or do you want to go now?" I asked him._

"_I think we have to go." He said._

"_Wait, I'll get my purse first." I went in and got my purse out and went back out. I closed the door and locked it. He entangled one of his arms in mine. _

"_By the way, you really look good tonight." He complimented me._

"_Yeah right!" Disbelieving in what he said since I'm wearing a really simple dress._

"_No kidding!" I blushed and said nothing further._

_-_

_(At the dance)_

_Kenshin and me were dancing together when the music stopped and played a really slow song. I was quite shocked when he placed on of his hands in my hips and started to sway with the music just like what everyone did. After a while, I got used to it and danced with him also. I placed my hands in his shoulder and danced with him._

_While we were dancing, I sensed that Kenshin was feeling really tensed and asked him why. He didn't answer me but he just glanced at something. I decided to follow his gaze and saw that Tomoe and Akira were kissing while dancing. _

_Tomoe sensing that we were looking at her pulled out from the kiss and smirked at me. I noticed the hurtful look in Kenshin's eyes and I decided to do something. I didn't know what came to my mind and I kissed him in front of everyone. I feel like the whole world stopped and everything came in slow motion. This was my first ever kissed and I had wished before that it would be perfect. But then I wanted to do something to help Kenshin even if it means ruining my first ever kiss. _

_After several seconds I pulled away from the kiss and looked at Kenshin. He was dumbfounded like everyone else around me. I turned my gaze towards Tomoe and saw that she was boiling with anger. _

_(End of Flasback) _

_---_

_--_

_-_

I was woken up from my deep thought when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was Kenshin who called me. I took and deep breathe and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kaoru. I just wanted to ask you that if I can talk to you today? I know it's a Sunday and you might be busy right now but it is really important." He asked me. His tone was quite excited.

"Yeah sure. It's okay, I have nothing to do anyway."

"Okay thanks. Meet me in the 4th avenue café by 3:00 this afternoon. Bye."

"Bye." After bidding our farewell the line went off and I put my cell phone down.

I have a feeling that what he's going to tell me is really important and I'm feeling really nervous.

---

--

-

I was already outside the café and I saw that Kenshin was already inside. I can see him from here. His face seemed to be so happy yet he has this confuse look.

I went inside and seated in front of him so that I would be facing him.

"Hi!" I greeted him.

"Hello!" He replied.

"Good afternoon ma'am and sir. What would you like to order?"

"Ummm…. I would like to order a chocolate moose and for the drink I would just like an orange juice." I told the waitress. I don't feel like drinking coffee today.

"I would like a cappuccino." He said to the waitress. After taking our order the waitress went away.

"So what would you like to talk about?" I asked him.

He stood up and sat right next to me. I eyed him a confuse look but then he just continued and gave me a tight hug.

"Oh Kaoru, I'm so happy! Tomoe broke off with Akira and decided to return to me." He told me.

I got out from his tight hug.

"What!" I shouted which made the others look at me and I just bowed down because I was really embarrassed.

"I said that me and Tomoe are back. She decided to leave Akira. She asked me this morning if I would forgive her. And I of course said yes."

I just stayed silent for a moment while still keeping my head bowed down to keep him from seeing my expression.

I felt happy that our pretend is now over but I can't help feeling sad because we won't be seeing much anymore and since I'm already in love with him.

"Aren't you happy for me?" He asked me.

"Of course I'm happy for you!" I looked up and told him while giving him a fake smile.

He smiled and said, "I owe you everything Kaoru."

He hugged me again. By now I can feel my tears began to move down my cheeks and I quickly wipe it away.

Life is so unfair! Now that I'm falling in love with him, life decided to take him away from me. Maybe I'm not really meant for him and he and Tomoe are really right for each other.

I guess we're both fools. Him for not seeing what is right in front of him. And me for falling in love with someone I knew that won't ever reciprocate my feelings.

"I have to go to the restroom." I told him and he nodded.

I went inside the restroom and locked it. Then next thing I knew I broke down and started crying.

-

--

---

Author's notes: Sorry for the long update and for some grammatical errors. I really don't have time to review my story for some errors. I'm really busy right now. I would also like to thank those who reviewed.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you very much for helping me and giving me advices about this fic! I would not have updated this fic if it weren't for your advices.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Do you know how it hurts to hear from the person you love that he doesn't love you at all?

It's like this:

It's like you fell from the 20th floor of a building but unfortunately…

You're still alive… :(

(Got this from a forum)

-

--

-

I was running to Misao's house and I know for a fact that people were staring at me.

They were probably wondering why I am crying my heart out at the same time running. I don't care what they will think of me because right now all I could think of is how my heart hurts.

I feel like my heart is been torn to pieces.

I once promised that I wouldn't cry just because of a guy but now…

…but now I'm crying because of a guy.

-

-

Flashback 

_I was having a sleep over at Misao's house and we were watching an anime series in Misao's room. Then I heard cries coming from the other room._

"_Is someone crying?" I asked her._

"_Its Omasu… she just broke up with her boyfriend. She found out that he was just playing with her and saw him with another girl." She told me while popping some popcorn into her mouth._

"_Ahh ok…" I replied and stared at the screen thinking if that happens to me. Nah! Probably not, I won't be fooled that easily. _

"_Guys are such jerks!" Misao suddenly blurt out._

"_You said it! I promise myself that I won't cry just because of a guy." I told her._

_End of Flasback_

_-_

_-_

I have met Kenshin long before and never realized what I felt for him.

I now realized that all those times when I hated him for being such a bastard was because I was jealous of him being with Tomoe and how I avoided him ever since.

I was the one keeping myself away from him and not the other way around.

And now I have realized also the true reason why I accepted to be his pretend girlfriend. I never knew this at first but come to think about it, my other reason was unreasonable.

I accepted to be his pretend girlfriend was because I have feelings for him and wanted to bring back what we used to have back then. I wanted to be with him and I was unconsciously hoping that he would realize that I am always there for him.

Without even realizing it, I was already in front of Misao's house. I went near the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened revealing Misao and she was wearing her favorite shirt and shorts. She looked as energetic as always. Her eyes shining brightly and she looked very happy. But when she saw me, her smile turned into a frown.

She acknowledges me and silently gave way for me to go inside. She closed the door and we both went up to her room.

She sat down in her bed and I followed her sitting by her side.

"So what's your problem Kao? It is not everyday I see you that sad." She asked me softly.

I told her everything that happened without omitting anything.

"I think you should tell him how you feel. You may not know he also likes you. If not then go on with your life there are still a lot of fishes in the sea. It's not your loss if he rejects you; it's his for letting go of the person who really cares for him. But at least tell him what you feel so that you won't regret anything.

I'll always be here for you to cry on." She said softly, and I gave her a weak smile.

I'm so lucky to have a bestfriend like Misao. I can always depend on her when it comes to advices. She may be irresponsible at times but when you need her, she would always be there for you. I hugged her and thanked her for everything.

"Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you as my bestfriend." I told her sincerely and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

-

-

The next day I saw Kenshin with Tomoe walking together side by side. He saw me and waved at me. I gave him a weak smile and he approached me followed by Tomoe closely.

"Hi Kaoru!"

"Kenshin do you mind if I talk to you? If its ok with Tomoe." I asked him. He understood what

He glanced back and asked permission from Tomoe. After receiving her approval we went to the place under the tree.

"Do you remember when we last had a talk in here?" I asked him while sitting down on the grass.

"Yup. I was really depressed at that time." He said while sitting down beside me. He tilted his head upwards facing the sky.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He looked at me and stared into my eyes. Whenever he gives me that kind of look, my knees would suddenly feel very weak.

"…" I sighed and tucked some loose hair into my ears. "Kenshin…." I found it very hard to utter a single word to him.

I must do this! I kept on chanting inside my mind. I looked at him again and realized that he was still staring at me. Does he feel the same way about me? I would not know if I will not do this. I sighed again for the second time and started to talk again. "Kenshin I want you to know that…" I closed my eyes and paused. 

"Know what?" He asked me.

I could feel him close to me and I didn't say it to him first because I want to cherish this moment first before telling him what I felt for him. I know that when I utter those words to him, our relationship as friends would not be the same anymore. He might hate me or he might reciprocate my feelings for him. But the latter would be impossible since he loves Tomoe. But what's wrong in trying?

At this point my heart starts pounding really fast. I'm so scared but I know I have to do this.

"Kenshin I think I love you. Please don't hate me for saying this. I just want you to know. It's ok if you don't feel the same way about me. I already accepted this. Really." I assured him.

I looked at him but I saw him looked away. "Kaoru, do you know that by saying this our relationship with each other is going to change. It won't be the same anymore." He told me weakly.

"I know this from the very start." I feel that my eyes are getting heavy with tears and my visions were already fogging due to the tears swelling up in my eyes.

I can't believe this… I feel so weak in front of him. He turned and averted his eyes to me.

"I knew this would happen! Another reason why I chose you to make Tomoe jealous was because you're the last person who would likely to fall for me. For how long we've been together as friends, you never had feelings for me. So I thought that you only looked at me as your brother. I … never mind." He waved his hand showing that he doesn't want to continue this conversation.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to him while tears kept sliding off my face. I tried to stop my tears from falling but I found it hard to stop.

"No… I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. If I didn't ask you this favor before, this wouldn't have happened. I'm the one to be blamed, not you…" He stood up and walked away without looking back at me.

I stayed in the same spot for how many hours crying and thinking on what's going to happen to me now. Now… now that I officially have an unrequited love. I now know how it feels to love someone that doesn't even love you a single bit.

But I know I have to let him go and accept the fact that I lost him. But now I think about it, I never really had lost him since I never had him in the first place…

-

AN: I think the next chapter would be the last one. I really love you all for giving me some inspiration to write this fic. And thank you for sharing your ideas to me. I really appreciated all your help. Arigatou! BTW, sorry for the very long update…

Do you think this chapter is boring? It's mostly about Kaoru's feelings…(sorry guys, its because of my very emotional state right now. Hehe)

And by the way, if you find some mistakes in my fic… please tell me but don't be harsh and I know my grammar is not that great. Hehe

Bye until next time!


End file.
